Dos regalos, dos deseos, una promesa
by InTheSnow
Summary: Ella sólo quiere salvarle; él sólo quiere protegerla... Deseos de Navidad.


Hola a todos,

este es un fic que escribí para Cindy estas navidades por el Amigo Secreto. Espero que les guste.

**Feliz Año Nuevo¡**

**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío. Ya me gustaría...

**

* * *

**

**Dos regalos, dos deseos, una promesa**

_Un regalo _

¿Qué se le regala a una persona que no tiene nada y tampoco quiere nada? Una persona que dedica su vida a vengar la muerte de su familia sin descanso, una tragedia que le obsesiona, un enemigo que está siempre presente. Una persona avocada al sufrimiento… ¿Qué se supone que debe comprarle?

¿Un reloj? Él prefiere mirar la hora en el reloj que ella lleva en la muñeca. Es su tradición, su costumbre. Y no va cambiarla ahora. Sabe que su vida no puede permitirse cambios. Ni siquiera de los pequeños.

¿Flores? ¿Pero qué clase de idea estúpida es esa? No va a regalarle flores a Patrick Jane.

¿Un viaje? ¿Patrick se iría de viaje? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? Definitivamente, mala idea.

Comienza a ser ridículo.

Ahora se pregunta en qué maldito momento se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de hacer regalos… Pensó que un detalle en estas fechas alegraría un poco al consultor. Pensó que le aliviaría, que le ayudaría a darse cuenta que aún tiene una familia. No puede compararse con la que perdió, es evidente. Pero aún así sigue siendo una familia, gente en la que apoyarse, en la que confiar, a la que querer. Pero las fechas se acercan y las cosas no van bien.

No puede pensar en nada que pueda regalarle. Estas fechas son especialmente penosas para ella y pensar en regalos no ayuda. Y mucho menos pensar en Patrick Jane. Ella tampoco tiene prácticamente nada ni a nadie. Sus hermanos llevan más de cinco años intentando que vaya a cenar por Navidad pero le es imposible. Cuando no tiene una montaña de trabajo que aprovecha para adelantar en esos días libres, está metida en algún caso. Y cuando no tiene trabajo lo que le faltan son ganas de enfrentarse a su familia, de decidir qué hará, porque su hermano Tommy no se habla con Matthew ni con Michael, y tendrá que dividir su tiempo y, en realidad, no se puede decir que sean comidas en familia. Así que decide no ir y decir que tiene trabajo. Y se queda sola, cada año, viendo películas y comiendo helado y todas las porquerías con grandes concentraciones de azúcar que encuentra en casa y que es capaz de zamparse. Y lo disfruta. Preferiría tener una familia y cenar con ellos en una noche especial y que fuera todo paz y armonía, pero no es así. Y ya está acostumbrada. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de soñar con lugares y situaciones de utopía que sabe que nunca alcanzará. Se ha acostumbrado a esta situación y está bien para ella. Está bien así. Y podrías llamarla cobarde, probablemente puedas hacerlo. Pero prefiere quedarse en Sacramento que recorrer miles de Kms para comprobar que todo sigue igual y que está más a gusto en la silenciosa pero confortable penumbra de su apartamento solitario que en una extraordinaria casa de dos plantas con sus hermanos, las mujeres de éstos y sus hijos, o en el piso de soltero de su hermano pequeño, Tommy; para descubrir que prefiere estar sola que tener un contacto afectivo con su familia, para comprobar que sigue siendo la unión entre sus hermanos y que los dos mayores siguen sin mantener contacto con el tercero y que ella siempre tiene que estar ahí equilibrando la balanza, poniendo paz. Está harta de hacer de mediadora entre todos. No quiere sentir que vuelve a tener trece años y que tiene que hacer de pegamento entre sus hermanos, mantenerlos unidos. Aún más, mantenerlos sanos y salvos, alejarlos de su padre y su enfermedad, de la locura que le sobrevino tras la muerte de su madre.

Y llegados a este punto podría estar hecha un mar de lágrimas al recordar su tragedia, al pensar en su madre, en su adolescencia, en la muerte de su padre, en las palizas y las estancias en el hospital, en cómo su tía llegó desde Texas y los rescató y cómo después de unos años dejó a sus hermanos con ella y su marido para ir a la universidad, con una mezcla de culpa y alivio a la vez.

Los llamaba casi a diario. Ellos estaban bien, eso la tranquilizaba. Y sabía que estaban bien porque hablaba con su tía, y ella le contaba cada una de sus travesuras y sus notas en el colegio. Visitaba cada vez que podía y le gustaba estar al tanto de sus vidas. Su prima Alice, tenía más o menos la edad del mayor de sus hermanos. Ellos cuidaban de los otros dos. Pero Tommy, siempre ha sido un alma libre que hacía lo que quería y cuando quería. Enfureció tanto cuando se enteró de que Tommy se había saltado una clase en el instituto, cuando lo pillaron fumando su primer cigarrillo con dieciséis y más tarde le pillaron uno de marihuana. Se había descontrolado, con diecinueve años se fue de casa. Nadie pudo impedírselo. Tuvo una gran discusión con Michael, dejaron de hablarse y se marchó después de acabar el instituto. Desde entonces, en contadas ocasiones hablan.

Teresa siempre había dio por Navidad, hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo, pero para entonces ella ya tenía un trabajo, y otro tipo de obligaciones, y sus hermanos bastante crecidos habían tomado sus caminos. Su tía, la hermana de su madre, intentó mantener la paz entre ellos todo lo que pudo. Ellos la adoraban y lo intentaron. Pero no funcionó. Tommy estaba continuamente furioso. Odiaba a todo el mundo, estaba enfadado con el universo por haberle tratado de aquella manera, por haber roto su familia y su mundo de ensueño. Y sobre todo estaba muy enfadado con Teresa, por haberle abandonado, o lo que él consideraba que era un abandono. Por haber sido como una madre para él y luego marcharse y dejarlo allí, porque él consideraba que no tenía derecho a recriminarle sus acciones después de haberse ido. Para él, el hecho de haberse marchado de su lado le quitaba todo el derecho a comportarse como una madre, como una hermana mayor, diciéndole lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Así que dejó de hacerle caso a ella. Dejó de hacerle caso a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, y aunque iba por libre, tenía sus principios, sus metas. Se había marcado unos objetivos que cumplió. Era un buen chico. Cuando tu padre ha sido un alcohólico, autocompasivo, que se ha hundido, que casi mata a sus propios hijos y que finalmente se quita la vida, puedes adoptar distintas posturas. Hay gente que no supera lo sucedido, y desgraciadamente puede convertirse exactamente en lo que era su progenitor, adoptar los mismos hábitos, darse a la bebida. Acabar muy mal, pensando erróneamente que es el único camino posible. La misma vida. El mismo final; otros, por el contrario, y es el caso de su hermano pequeño, se hace a sí mismo la férrea promesa de nunca, jamás, seguir los pasos de su padre, evitando a toda costa ser como él, pasar por lo mismo que él, llegar a convertirse en una persona que no es más que la sombra de lo que fue, una persona a la que sus hijos llegaron a no reconocer. Ahora Tommy, a pesar de ser el rebelde, tiene un trabajo, un negocio propio, puede que hasta tenga una novia. ¿Quién sabe?

El caso es que esta Navidad tampoco piensa ir. No tiene ni ganas ni energía para seguir luchando. Sabe que puede ser cobarde y egoísta refugiarse en la comodidad de su piso para no tener que enfrentarse a su pasado y a su familia. Tal vez algún día. Pero no ahora.

Su vista se clava de pronto en la mesa de café sobre la que reposan sus piernas, sus pies metidos en unos gruesos calcetines grises que utiliza para andar descalza en casa cuando hace fresco o sus dedos se ponen fríos por las noches. Allí, esparcidas sobre la mesa, están las fotos que hace días Van Pelt consiguió, organizó y preparó para ella. No son fotos de crímenes, no hay sangre ni heridas de disparos, no hay escenas de una casa destrozada y rastros sangre o signos de lucha. No hay dolor en ellas, ni muerte. Al contrario, son fotos de personas sonrientes que se divierten. Gente feliz. Son fotos de ellos, fotos del equipo que Van Pelt y los demás han ido sacando en diferentes momentos a lo largo de estos años y que le ha dado a Lisbon, supone, para que las tenga como recuerdo. Algunas son antiguas, otras más recientes; algunas tomadas sin que sus protagonistas se percaten, otras posando con su mejor sonrisa. Hay algunas geniales…

El equipo tomando una "_pizza de caso cerrado_". Recuerda esa foto. Las primeras de Van Pelt en la familia. La sacó Ron.

Ella poniéndole a Jane una cara capaz de congelar el infierno, probablemente por alguna "travesura" del consultor.

Nuevamente Jane. Esta vez haciendo una demostración de un truco a los chicos en la oficina.

La siguiente es del equipo con cara de pasmado tras ver el truco.

Jane y ella charlando en el sofá uno al lado del otro. Él tiene esa sonrisa genuina que ahora pocas veces muestra ya y Lisbon una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Fotos de su cumpleaños. _Si hasta hay una del Pony_…Se sorprende.

También hay fotos de Bosco. En una incluso sale con Jane, en otra la mira a ella con esa mirada cariñosa y supone que nostálgica con que siempre la miraba. Están en la fiesta de jubilación de un compañero.

Lisbon se inclina sobre la mesa sin bajar las piernas, se estira todo lo que puede y recoge algunas. Ver a Jane con Minelli resulta raro y a la vez enternecedor; Rigsby y Cho chocando sus manos en alto en señal de victoria, hacen tan buena pareja como Rigsby y Van Pelt; ella y Jane, antes del secuestro de Kristina Frye, no recuerda con qué motivo, pero parecen casi como almas gemelas, amigos, los mejores, tan compenetrados y confiados el uno en el otro que parece que se conocieran desde siempre. Hay quien diría que se complementan. ¿Será cierto? Eran buenos momentos. Los echa de menos.

Suelta un bufido y sacude la cabeza. ¿Pero qué le está pasando? Ya habla como si el mundo se hubiera acabado. Jane está distraído, distante…pero ¡por amor de Dios! No está muerto. Saldrá de esta. Dejará de refugiarse en su nuevo escondite.

Deja las fotos con cuidado sobre la mesa, las mueve un poco, colocándolas, ladea la cabeza echándoles el último vistazo antes de volver a tumbarse. Quizás deba colocarlas en un álbum. Puede que quede bien. Ha sido un detalle por parte de la joven agente. Sonríe triste.

Se pregunta dónde estará ahora mismo su consultor. Tampoco es la mejor época del año para él. Lo sabe. ¿Cómo no ver algo tan evidente? Cuando sube a esconderse al ático en cuanto ve un atisbo de tradición navideña, cuando evita a los Santas y a los niños pegados a los escaparates de las jugueterías. Probablemente es allí donde está ahora. Escondido como un huraño en su ático. Ya ni siquiera va a su casa. Es penoso. No sabe cómo hacerlo. A veces huye de ella, la mayoría del tiempo…

Tiene la misión de salvarle. Es Jane. No puede dejarlo. No quiere dejarlo. No va a dejarlo solo. Ni por un momento. Ni pensarlo. No, no es una opción. No para ella. Por mucho que él se empeñe en alejarla no le va a funcionar, no con ella. Está determinada a salvarlo. Cueste lo que cueste.

Hay gente a la que ya no podrá proteger. Pero aún hay esperanzas para él.

Su deseo para Navidad. Recuperar a Jane. Sacarlo del abismo en que se encuentra. Darle un poco de paz. Sabe que eso no lo conseguirá hasta que Red John muera. Pero no quiere decir que no lo intente.

**OooOooO**

Mientras se balancea en la silla piensa en las fechas que están por venir. Ha pensado en regalarle algo a Lisbon, para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por él todos estos años, y, en especial, estos últimos meses. Es consciente de que hace tiempo que no está bien y que después de lo de Kristina la cosa ha empeorado y ella sigue a su lado, intentando lo mejor para protegerle y hacerle sentir bien. Y lo logra, es la única persona a la que le ha hablado sobre su familia, sobre su internamiento psiquiátrico, la única persona a la que se abre de vez en cuando. Es increíble ver cómo hace las cosas, cómo no se rinde, bajo ninguna circunstancia y tampoco deja que él lo haga. Por eso es ese "algo" a lo que aferrarse y que lo ayuda a no flaquear.

Es la peor época del año. Sale por ahí y ve gente feliz. No es lo que le molesta, claro. Lo que le incomoda es pensar en que él hacía eso mismo que ahora hacen tantas otras personas… Algo tan normal como pasear por las calles iluminadas con esas estridentes luces que te ciegan pero llenan el ambiente, los villancicos, las copiosas comidas de nochebuena, los regalos, tintineos de campanas allá donde va y Santas con su musical y característico "Jo, jo, jo…". Era perfecto, cuando tenía a su familia. Ahora no es más que un período de tiempo que se le hace eterno, del que está deseando escapar y que le recuerda cosas tan dolorosas que le obligan a mirar hacia un lado, a esconderse en ese viejo apartamento a oscuras y evitar pensar. Sí, pasa las vacaciones de Navidad escondido en su apartamento con una taza de té y un siniestro libro por compañeros. Sabe que no es sano y que puede parecer patético y desde luego que preferiría no tener que hacerlo. Ahora debería estar comprando regalos para su hija preadolescente y su preciosa esposa, tomando chocolate caliente junto a ellas mientras Annie le prepara sus galletas favoritas, poniendo luces y adorno; desde luego no encerrado en un ático polvoriento lleno de cajones de madera y otros trastos. Resopla al pensar en su nuevo lugar de retiro. Tablas a modo de colchón, una manta y una almohada. No es descanso, pero le permite trabajar la mayoría de su tiempo en el caso Red John.

Mira a través de la ventana. Por suerte no nieva en California. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Una preciosa estampa navideña y nadie con quien compartirla. Suspira profundo, lleno de cansancio y tristeza. Sus pulmones se llenan de aire viciado del lugar y de toda la melancolía que le rodea. La historia nunca acaba…

Sabe que Lisbon sólo quiere ayudarle, quiere lo mejor para él. Pero él no tiene nada. No le queda nada y no tiene nada que ofrecerle a ella.

Da un sorbo de su vaso aún caliente mientras mira hacia fuera preguntándose dónde estará Lisbon. Bueno, eso, en realidad, es bastante fácil. Está en casa. En su casa. Tan sola cómo él. Esta época no es mucho mejor para ella. Así que estará en casa engullendo algún dulce navideño delicioso mientras ve películas o lee informes. Casi lo mismo que él.

¿Qué puede ofrecerle él? Nada. Sólo sufrimiento, incertidumbre, dolor. Ya lo hizo con su mujer. Y ahora Lisbon correrá su misma suerte. No puede permitir que la única persona en el mundo en la que realmente confía, a la que quiere, a la que aprecia y admira y que lo apoya en cada uno de sus locos trucos por más que meta la pata y ponga en riesgo su carrera, muera ahora por su culpa. De sobra sabe que Red John la mataría sin contemplaciones con el único objetivo de cargar otra muerte de un ser querido sobre su conciencia. Y ya son demasiadas. Son demasiadas. ¿Qué hará si ella muere también? Si su reserva, su única esperanza de dejar de ser desgraciado lo abandona no podrá seguir adelante. Sabe que no podrá. Sin ella. Lisbon es todo lo que tiene ahora…Por eso se aleja de ella. Por eso la aleja. Lo más lejos de él es lo más seguro para Teresa. Si Red John lo vigila, como cree que hace, sin duda sabrá que el equipo, Lisbon, es lo más cercano a él. Una manera nueva de hacerle daño. Tiene que impedirlo.

Y pensar que cuando llegó al CBI su única intención era obtener los medios para capturar a su enemigo y culminar su venganza. Cargarse a ese hijo de puta sin piedad, sin que nadie, ni siquiera la vocecilla de Teresa se lo impidiera. Sin vínculos, sin amistad… Aquello parece estar a años luz. Y ahora su máxima a parte de capturarlo es mantener a la gente que le rodea a salvo del asesino y de él mismo.

Sabe que es otra manera de hacerla sufrir. No hablarle, no estar con ella…la hace sufrir a ella tanto como a él, pero ¿qué puede hacer? ¿Besarla, abrazarla, hablarle del profundo sentimiento de amistad que tiene hacia ella, o incluso de algo más, pasar unos tranquilos meses, quizás, y luego qué, verla morir, hundirse otra vez? No puede hacer eso. La guerra que mantiene nunca acaba. Está asustado todo el tiempo, vigilante, temeroso de los contados momentos de comodidad con el equipo, porque sabe que después de este período de calma, cuando menos lo espere atacará de nuevo. Y quién sabe cómo lo hará esta vez…

Su único _deseo_ es mantenerla a salvo. No quiere nada más. Y sabe que no lo conseguirá hasta que Red John esté fuera del mapa definitivamente, del todo.

**OooOooO**

Nochebuena

Faltan unos minutos para la medianoche. El día no podía haber sido mejor. Al menos no ha habido muertos. Y eso es todo lo que se puede pedir para un día de Navidad. Claro que siempre hay algún idiota rubito que lo fastidia todo. No apareció en la cena de la oficina. Rigsby con una acompañante rubia, preciosa y simpática, aunque prestaba más atención a Grace; Cho con su novia Elise siempre tan educada y tan agradable; Van Pelt con Craig O'louhglyn, que no era santo de su devoción pero estaba bien para todos si la hacía feliz, y definitivamente Grace parece estar feliz; ella, como siempre sin pareja y un tanto incómoda con la situación, deseando macharse, pero aguantando; incluso Hightower había estado en la cena…Pero ni rastro de Jane. No es que fuera gran cosa, sólo una cenita informal para desearse feliz Navidad y salir un poco del jaleo diario de los casos.

Y lo curioso es que Teresa Lisbon no esperaba menos de él. No pretendía una cena agradable y amistosa en la que pasarlo bien. No esperaba que Patrick se comportara.

Lisbon bosteza hasta casi desencajarse la mandíbula mientras camina arrastrando las zapatillas de estar en casa por todo el pasillo desde la cocina hasta el salón, con una taza humeante en la mano. Como una especie de tradición, enciende el reproductor de música con uno de sus CD's de Navidad, canciones tradicionales y otras no tanto, lo pone bajito y los escucha mientras toma una taza de té (sólo porque no tiene nada más fuerte), sentada sobre la mesa de café con las piernas encogidas y la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón.

Terminando una canción de Bruce Springsteen y comenzando una de Sting unos ruiditos sordos comienzan a sonar fuera. No es lluvia y no es la puerta de la calle. _Ploc, ploc, ploc._ Para la música y se queda inmóvil tratando de averiguar de dónde viene el ruido y de qué se trata. Después de un par de minutos se da cuenta de que vienen de su terraza. Tras mirar a través del cristal, la abre y ve las pequeñas piedras esparcidas en el suelo. Hace demasiado frío, y la fina tela de su pantalón no la protege, así que está tentada de volver a meterse en su cálido apartamento, pero una última piedrecilla asciende en un movimiento redondo, y choca contra su pecho. Así que decide dar unos pasos más, asomarse y descubrir qué clase de crío molesto está tirando piedras a su ventana en mitad de la noche y se prepara para echarle una buena bronca. La sorpresa es considerable cuando descubre a Patrick Jane bajo su balcón, mirando hacia arriba preparado para lanzar un nuevo proyectil. Está sorprendida pero por alguna razón la situación la hace sonreír más que preocuparse. Será porque el consultor no parece borracho, ni demasiado triste, ni está llorando, ni tiene un aspecto fantasmal y descuidado. Parece sólo normal. Sonríe.

- _Será mejor que sueltes eso o me veré obligada a llamar a la policía _– bromea.

- _¿Me abres?_ – ella sonríe, asiente y sin decir nada más vuelve a entrar en casa para recibir a Jane.

- _Pasa _– señala con la cabeza al interior y deja espacio a Jane tras unos segundos de miradas silenciosas, casi como si estuviera comprobando que está realmente allí.

Él pasa, con timidez impropia en él, mirando alrededor y luego a ella. Ya ha estado una vez en ese apartamento, no lo mira con la curiosidad de un niño que observa algo por primera vez, deteniéndose en cada uno de los detalles. Es algo que ha visto, o más bien que no ha visto, lo que llama su atención. Lisbon no decora su casa en Navidad. Al menos no hay árbol, ninguno que él esté viendo. Ella nota su reacción.

- _Bueno, y entonces… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ – le pregunta.

- _Oh, - _duda, se balancea sobre sus talones – _pasaba por aquí y he pensado... que quizás necesitaras compañía._

Sonríe como siempre hace, pero a Lisbon no se le escapa el detalle de la tristeza oculta en la profundidad de su mirada. No viene tanto por ella como por él mismo.

- _Son casi las doce. ¿Te has perdido o sólo has venido a romper los cristales de mis ventanas?_

- _¿Me invitas a una taza de té? Hace frío fuera_ – dice señalando hacia la cocina.

Ella le hace una mueca y se dirige allí. Comienza a preparar la dichosa bebida mientras Jane observa un poco más a su alrededor.

- _Pensé que moriría congelado antes de que te dieras cuenta de que estaba ahí fuera _– dice sentándose.

- _¡Pero qué exagerado!_ – Se burla – _También podías llamar al timbre…_

_- Nah, menos divertido…_

- _Bueno, ¿quieres quedarte un rato…y me cuentas por qué no has ido a cenar con el equipo?_

No quiere incomodarlo, pero una buena excusa por su parte estaría bien para ella.

- _Me quedo, y, respondiendo a tu pregunta…he estado haciendo cosas _– la chica se da la vuelta y lo mira con ojos entornados, leyendo la mentira en sus ojos.

- _¿Cosas? Huumm, ¿qué tipo de cosas?_ – Pregunta aún escéptica - _¿Qué se supone que tendrías que hacer un día como hoy, en una ciudad como ésta, todo cerrado…?_

_- Bueno… Digamos… _- mantiene las palabras un instante mientras piensa cómo decirlo y bebe un sorbo de té aumentando así el misterio que tanto le gusta – _Digamos que cuando los chicos vuelvan a la oficina dentro de unos días van a encontrar en sus escritorios algunas sorpresas._

_- ¿Has estado comprando regalos? _– Asiente – _No es verdad._

- _Es cierto. Y me duele que desconfíes de mí de esa manera_ – dice ocultando la sonrisa tras su taza - _¿No quieres saber qué te ha traído Santa este año en la oficina?_

_- He sido tremendamente buena, y paciente. Dios lo sabe_ – dice desde la encimera – _pero lo único que he conseguido es un molesto consultor en casa. Y, realmente, dudo que Santa haya sido capaz de mover su trasero gigante y esa barba hasta mi despacho…porque está cerrado. Con llave._

_- Oh, Teresa Lisbon, mujer de poca fe, descreída y sarcástica, quizás Santa haya logrado forzar tu cerradura, o quizás, sólo quizás _– le recita con ojos pícaros – _Santa me haya mandado a traer tu regalo personalmente…_

- _Aaah, claro…De modo que no has salido de tu cueva sólo para molestarme, vienes a traerme un regalo… Claro. Eso tiene mucho más sentido, duende de la navidad._

Ambos mantienen una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Entonces, ¿quieres ver tu regalo o no?_ – se levanta; la sonrisa de Lisbon comienza a aumentar y, con la ilusión de una niña pequeña le responde que sí y se yergue en su sitio dispuesta a recibirlo.

Sin embargo, al notar que Jane no lleva nada encima comienza a asustarse. Espera que no sea un pony, ni un perro, ni un coche o cualquier otra cosa ostentosa, pesada y que luego tenga que devolver.

Entonces el asesor sale de la cocina casi saltando, coge una caja y vuelve rápidamente a su lado, con las manos estiradas hacia ella y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella no puede evitar reír ante esta imagen.

- _Ya son más de las doce._

_- Ajá._

_- Pues venga, ábrelo._

_- Sí._

Y lo hace. Lo abre. Es una caja.

Una caja rectangular de madera tallada. En el centro, con talla alrededor, una pieza ovalada de ámbar. El interior de la caja también totalmente de madera.

Estupefacta, permanece unos minutos observándola, por dentro y por fuera, mirando cada detalle, deteniéndose en la piedra preciosa, tocando las hendiduras. Jane está inquieto, expectante, nervioso, incluso.

- _Bueno, ¿qué?_ – se atreve por fin a preguntar.

Abre la boca pero ni una palabra sale de ella.

- _No te gusta…_ - parece decepcionado.

- _No…No, me encanta _– levanta la cabeza hacia él y su sonrisa es genuina – _Es…preciosa._

_- Por un momento…_

_- Gracias _– deja la caja a un lado y le da un abrazo rápido.

- _Es madera tallada a mano, puede que sea caoba…No lo tengo muy claro. La encontré en una tienda de antigüedades, paseando por ahí. Pensé que te gustaría._

_- Me encanta. _– Lisbon suspira - _Uf, tenía miedo de que fuera un animal o algo así – Ven, yo tengo algo para ti. No es gran cosa, ni tan bonito, pero podrás darle un toque familiar a tu nuevo refugio._

Lisbon le ha regalado un gran marco de fotos de madera con una fotografía de todo el equipo. Él la mira y se puede adivinar un atisbo de nostalgia en sus ojos azules.

- _Estoy viendo tus intenciones, Teresa._

_- Mis intenciones…_

_- Intentas hacerme chantaje emocional._

_- No._

_- Lo haces. Intentas ablandarme con la cara de Rigsby en una foto…Sabes que contra eso no puedo hacer nada – ella suelta un bufido y él ríe._

_- Para nada. Sólo quiero que te acuerdes de nosotros – _le explica seria – _Que cuentes con nosotros cuando nos necesites, en lugar de ir tú sólo por ahí jugando al súper héroe solitario. Incluso los héroes tienen un compañero. Tú tienes todo un equipo. ¿Hm?_

Jane se inclina hacia delante hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su oreja donde susurra:

- _Gracias _– antes de retirarse del todo le da un beso en la mejilla – _Batman y Robin, Jane y Lisbon…_

Lisbon le mira antes de añadir con curiosidad:

- _¿Se supone que tú eres Batman y yo Robin?_ –

- _Bueno, puedes ser Batman si quieres…- ._

- _Teniendo en cuenta que yo soy la que lleva la pistola y la que te protege…Creo que merezco ser Batman…_ - se burla.

- _Vale, yo seré Robin, el canijo y joven Robin…_

_- Feliz Navidad, Jane._

_- Feliz Navidad._

**OoO**

Aproximadamente unos seis meses después de aquella noche capturarían a Red John.

**OoO**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que el equipo del CBI capturó al asesino en serie. Para mayor exactitud, ha muerto, y es mejor así, todos lo piensan, porque algunos de sus esbirros aún no se han identificado ni detenido y nadie sabe quiénes son o si hubieran vuelto para rescatar a su mentor de las rejas de la cárcel. Pero eso ya no importa, porque ha desaparecido, y para siempre. Después de más de diez años de horribles crímenes lo han logrado.

Con Rigsby inconsciente y su jefa herida, Cho y Van Pelt fueron los encargados de acabar definitivamente con el asesino vaciando sendos cargadores en su cuerpo al comprobar que no se detenía. El tipo pretendía acabar con su última víctima. Por suerte, no le dio tiempo.

Ahora Lisbon se recupera en casa de sus heridas. No ha visto a los demás en varios días.

Jane estuvo con ella hasta que salió del hospital. Luego ella regresó a casa, está de baja y él también se ha marchado. Los chicos han ido a verla regularmente asegurándose de que estaba bien, que no le faltaba nada. Rigsby llevó comida y Cho libros y películas, Van Pelt se quedó una noche…

Lo ha pasado bien con Rigsby, es divertido y ha descubierto algo nuevo de él, le encantan los Doritos sabor _Tex Mex_.

Ha estado tan aburrida todo el día. Todos los últimos días en realidad. Van Pelt ha llamado antes para ver cómo se encontraba. Pero no ha querido distraerla mucho del trabajo.

En el momento más inesperado, cuando ya cree que va a morir de aburrimiento, suena el timbre. Ya no esperaba a nadie esta noche.

Está totalmente pasmada de encontrar a Jane, con los brazos a la espalda aguardando en el umbral. Le hace pasar.

Después de todo, al cerrar la puerta aún se quedan sin saber qué decirse. Es incómodo estar ahora cuando todo ha terminado y no saben qué hacer, ni que harán, ni qué decir, ni cómo actuará el otro.

- _¿Cómo estás?_ – le pregunta Jane rompiendo por fin el silencio.

- _Mejor que nunca _– sacude la cabeza reafirmando lo dicho.

- _Me alegro _– sonríe, a sabiendas de que es verdad. Parece estar bien. Ella se ha llevado la peor parte.

- _y yo de que estés aquí. Hace días que nadie viene por casa _– juntos se mueven hacia el salón - _¿Tanto trabajo tenemos?_

- _¿Tenemos?_ – curiosa palabra teniendo en cuenta que tú estás de baja y yo no estoy trabajando.

Le agarra la barbilla muy suavemente para poder ver el lado izquierdo de su cara. El corte de la mejilla está sanando muy bien, igual que el del labio inferior. Ella sigue sonriendo.

- _Uuh,_ - hace una mueca de malestar – _¿Te duele mucho?_

_- No. Ya no. La herida de bala molesta un poco pero…ya se pasará._

_- Ya. Tú siempre has sido la dura, la fuerte, la que nos protege a todos._

_- ¡Exageras!_

_- No. Pero eso ahora no importa _– sus palabras van apagándose.

- _Se ha acabado ¿eh? _- le dice pensando en las últimas semanas, en cómo le han afectado a Jane. Está escudriñando cada resquicio y cada arruga, cada señal en su cara.

- _Sí _– dice con un deje de amargura.

Es lo que quería, lo que ambos querían. La paz, la tranquilidad, sin sus vidas en riesgo, sin el constante peligro acechando. Por fin todo ha acabado. Y esa pesada losa sobre sus hombros ha desaparecido. Pero para Patrick Jane aún queda un largo camino por recorrer.

- _¿estás bien?_

_- Sí._

_- No lo parece._

A ella no puede mentirle y él lo sabe. Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos. Asesinos, muerte, mentiras y secretos, cientos de investigaciones en las que se han visto envueltos, sus vidas en peligro una y otra vez en manos del otro. No hay nada oculto en él para Teresa Lisbon. Ya no.

Ella lo salvó, en cierto modo, cuando nadie apostaba por él; él, la ayudó, a su manera, a hacer su trabajo y volvió su vida un poco más imprevisible. La gran controladora de todo lo que caía en sus manos se vio de pronto envuelta en un remolino de cosas nuevas e incontrolables traídas por aquel extraño e increíble hombre.

Con sus vidas en manos del otro la confianza creció poco a poco hasta establecerse entre ellos un fuerte vínculo.

Se podría decir que puede leer en sus ojos todo lo que necesita saber.

- _Tienes peor cara que yo. Pareces relajado, como un hombre nuevo…Pero tu cara. Hay algo que te preocupa. Lo sé. ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Eres tú la que lleva un brazo en cabestrillo…-_

_- Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme ¿verdad?_

Silencio.

- _Oye, Lisbon yo…_ - comienza casi con vergüenza y ella sabe a qué viene ese titubeo y ese sentimiento y la mirada puesta en cualquier sitio menos en sus ojos. No quiere torturarlo más.

- _Lo sé –_ asiente con una sonrisa, coloca la mano ilesa sobre la suyas. Él la mira de repente.

- _¿Sabes qué?_

_- Que te marchas… Hightower me lo ha contado._

_- ¿Cortesía profesional?_

_- Un poco, pero sobre todo quería que hablara contigo. Tiene la idea de que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión o algo así._

_- ¿Qué le has dicho? _– parece curioso.

- _Que te vendría bien alejarte un tiempo._

_- Me conoces mejor que yo mismo_ – está aliviado ahora que sabe que ella lo sabe. Que sabe que se va, que abandona.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- _No lo sé _– encoge los hombros y niega con la cabeza; ciertamente está indeciso – _Nunca pensé realmente en lo que haría si llegaba a atraparlo, si todo esto acababa. Supongo que ahora tendré tiempo para pensarlo. Me gustaría quedarme hasta que estuvieras mejor pero creo que es el momento y necesito…_

_- Shh, escucha_ – le corta – _¿desde cuando soy la damisela en apuros y tú el caballero de brillante armadura en esta historia? Yo estoy bien. Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Vete. Lo digo en serio._

Asiente solemnemente. Él no tiene nada más que hacer allí. Tiene que irse y seguir su camino cualquiera que sea. Ella lo sabe mejor que nadie. Sólo puede dejarlo ir.

- _Gracias _– le dice al fin, relajado ahora que en cierto modo tiene su permiso para marcharse.

- _¿Por decirte que te vayas?_

_- Por esto, por Red John, por todo…_

Lo acompaña hasta la puerta.

- _¿Volveré a verte?_

_- Seguro que sí _– Jane se inclina sobre ella y sosteniendo su cara con una mano le da un beso en la comisura de los labios, un beso ligero y suave, casi parece un soplo para Lisbon, que no tiene apenas tiempo a reaccionar cuando él ya está pasando a través de la puerta, dándole una última sonrisa antes de irse.

Esto ha sido una despedida. La amarga despedida. Ahora nuevos comienzos aguardan y, una vez sola, ella también tiene que seguir adelante con su vida y con su trabajo.

Lisbon la cierra, exhalando un suspiro de agotamiento. Tiene el brazo derecho inmovilizado a causa de un disparo proveniente de un arma que Red John disparó, cuando el cuchillo fue un recurso imposible de satisfacer sus necesidades contra los policías. Mete la mano del otro brazo en el bolsillo de su rebeca y se deja caer en el sofá echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Está deseando volver al trabajo. Su casa parece tan aburrida, tan vacía…

Algo la ha tocado dentro del bolsillo. Bueno, más bien, ella ha tocado algo dentro de su bolsillo. Lo saca bruscamente. No sabía que allí hubiera nada antes. Pero ahí está. Es un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad que abre desconcertada hasta encontrar la letra de Jane.

"_Me reuniré contigo en el puesto de café, junto al parque, dentro de un año" _

Un año. _"Bueno, eso está bien. Al menos piensa volver…"_, es lo que se dice la agente a sí misma.

Finalmente Jane ha conseguido lo que quería. Ha saldado su cuenta, con su familia y con la sociedad. Un criminal menos del que preocuparse.

Ahora necesita tiempo y espacio para poner su vida en orden. Su cruzada personal ha acabado. El motivo que movía su vida ha desaparecido y necesita ponerse nuevas metas y establecerse prioridades. Tiene que aprender a vivir de nuevo, averiguar qué hacer con su futuro…

Parece que todos tienen cosas que replantearse, y sin perder un segundo, ella también comenzará a planificar su vida, su futuro, sus nuevos proyectos. Volverá al trabajo y lo hará con más fuerza. Preparada para continuar su lucha contra el crimen.

Al final Jane se ha ido del CBI como ella siempre pensó que haría, pero al menos lo ha hecho con una _promesa_, la promesa de volver.

_**Fin**_


End file.
